Fathoms Below (Kairi version)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some cartoon characters. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Cartoon characters: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard Heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A 15-year-old boy with spiky golden-blonde hair and blue eyes stood upon the ship. He was dressed in a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas' jacket on the right side and Sora's jacket on the left side, a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He also wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, and caprice pants that was in the shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband, dull green and blue boots, and two criss-crossing straps on his chest. He also has a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His name was Ventus, or Ven for short. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Ventus would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. An elephant calf was also sailing. The elephant calf has big ears that are perfect wings, gray skin and baby blue eyes, wearing a yellow clown hat and a red collar with yellow lining. His name was Dumbo, Ventus' pet elephant. "Isn't this great?" Ventus asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" Dumbo trumpeted in agreement as Ventus sighed happily. "Perfect day to be at sea!" He turned to his steward, who was a slender, old man with blonde hair, a beard, mustache and eyebrows with red eyes, wearing a white lab coat, a purple kerchief, a black suit, matching shoes, and a dark red shawl around his shoulders. His name was Ansem the Wise, Ventus' butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Ansem said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Ventus wanted to go sailing, Ansem was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Happy, one of the sailors. "Lord Shen must be in a friendly-type mood." "Lord Shen?" repeated a confused Ventus. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a Lord Shen. "Why, new ruler of the merpeople and animals, lad." Doc, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Ventus bent down to pat Dumbo, who trumpeted. Ansem rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of merpeople or mer-animals. "Merpeople!" scoffed Ansem. "Ventus, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Doc, as he waved at fish at Ansem, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." Doc let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in Ansem's face before jumping overboard. Cartoon characters: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. RatiganRules presents The Little Girl With the voices of Dee Bradley Baker Jodi Benson Corey Burton Jim Cummings Charles Fleischer Tom Kenny Demi Lovato Jesse McCartney Gary Oldman Hayden Panettiere Rob Paulsen Michelle Pfeiffer Frank Welker Near the whales, one mer-child swam in the sunlight. Then a merman, a mermaid, and two more mer-children, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more merpeople all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by RatiganRules Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by RatiganRules Written and Directed by RatiganRules Inside the castle, the merpeople all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs